


You Are So Special

by BlueCubes



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Black Hat Being Nice, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cussing, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tentacles, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: You are an intern at Black Hat Inc. Everything is going so well, but after your boss tells you to come to his office, things get even better.The reader is written as gender ambiguous.





	You Are So Special

**Author's Note:**

> y/n - your name  
> e/c - eye color  
> y/g - your gender  
> Have fun ya kinky fucks.

    You were an intern at Black Hat Inc. Things were going well, you got to meet everyone, made some friends, and even got more of a chance to work there for real. You had wanted to work at the company for a long time, so this was great for you.  
  
    One day, your boss, the mysterious and magical Black Hat, called you into his office.  
  
"Y/N! I need you in my office immediately!" you heard him shout.  
  
    _What did I do!?_ you thought to yourself, confused and nervous. _Works almost over and just now he wants me? Why?_  
  
    You walked down to the office, and were met with the dark grey man himself. He got up out of his chair and came up to the door. He smiled deviously and grasped your hand. Your face reddened a little bit as he spoke to you.  
  
    "My sweet little intern, how do you like working here?" he said in his slimy voice. It was different than usual. It sounded... sultry.  
  
    "Um... I like it, sir! I've enjoyed my time here very much, Mr. Black Hat!" you said, trying to please him.  
  
    "That's very good, y/n." he looked into your e/c eyes, "You've been so good to this company. I can see that you have something special about you. Something so very, very special."  
  
    You smiled, but were confused. "Thank you... but... me? Special?"  
  
    "Oh, yes. The moment I looked into your eyes I knew you were different from my other workers. Others may not see it, but I can. I like you, y/n. I'd like to see more of you.... I'd like to see you vulnerable, at your most primal."  
  
    Black Hat pulled you into his chest, and you looked up at him. He asked you a question, whispering in your ear.  
  
"Will you let me see you like that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, y/n. Now, allow me to take you to my room. I haven't let anyone else inside, so this is a real privilege for you."

    He led you into his bedroom, wordlessly. You could only imagine what things he had planned. The whole situation was insane to you, but you couldn't resist him. Though he was strange and definitely inhuman, he was oddly attractive. His commanding demeaner and dominating prescence was always endearing to you. When he complimented you, it felt like you really earned his praise. It was wonderful hearing him tell you about how "special" you were.  
  
    You and Black Hat finally entered his bedroom. It was as dark as the rest of the mansion, furnished with a dark red canopy bed, a couch, and lots of expensive cherrywood furniture.  
  
"So, here we are. How do you like it?"  
  
"It's nice, sir."  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"Y/n?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Um..." you blush "What is it, sir?"  
  
"I want you to take your clothes off, right here."  
  
You smile "Yes, sir."  
  
    You began taking off your shirt, unbuttoning it. It finally came off of you, and you dropped it to the floor. Black Hat sat on the foot of the bed and smiled.  
  
"Good y/g." he snarled.  
  
    You unzipped your pants, sliding it down from your legs onto the floor. You were feeling warm and shaky inside. It felt nice.  
  
    Next thing to go was your underwear. You took them off slowly. Though you were a little nervous about having your boss see your genitals, you stripped yourself naked. You stood up straight and looked at Black Hat.  
  
    "I want you to get on the bed with me, little y/g." he patted the comforter beside him.  
  
    You happily obliged. You could already feel yourself getting wet as you crawled onto the bed and lied next to him. He put an arm around you and stroked your skin with a gloved hand. It was like you were a dog or cat.  
  
    "Would you like to be my pet?" Black Hat asked, looking away from you.  
  
_How do I answer that!?_  
  
"Your... pet?"  
  
"Yes, my pet. As your master I will feed you, play with you, and make sure you're happy." Black Hat paused, and his voice went low and quiet, "I will also want to fuck you senseless whenever I feel like it."  
  
You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He wanted to own you like an animal. It did sound intriguing, though...  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing at all. You don't have to give me anything but obedience. Even then, if you don't want to do something, just tell me."  
  
"Then... I'll be your pet." you said.  
  
"I knew you'd agree to this." he chuckled a little. "Let me give you something."  
  
    He got up and opened up the doors to the closet. In there was mostly suits and hats, but you saw him take out a large wooden box covered in black leather. He got back on the bed and showed you the contents. Inside was a collar and leash, rope, handcuffs, gags, a cat-o'-nine-tails, vibrators, and other exciting oddities.

"Do you like what you see?"  
  
    You shook your head in agreement. Black Hat got on top of you, straddling you with an evil grin.  
  
"How about we use some of these?"  
  
You shook your head again.  
  
"Say 'yes, master'."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good y/g."  
  
He pulled out the collar and leash.  
  
"Doesn't this look nice?"  
  
"Uh huh."

    Black Hat pressed himself onto you so that his face was inches away from your ear. He started rubbing his groin against yours slow and hard.  
  
"Show me you want the collar on you." his whispery words made you shiver.  
  
"I want it, master."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to put the collar on me, master."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm your pet, master."  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I'm your pet, master."  
  
"One more time."  
  
"I'm your pet, master."  
  
"Good y/g." Black Hat made a dubious smirk.  
  
    He stopped rubbing and unlocked the collar. He put it around you, you could feel the thick black leather and the cold metal ring, used to attach a leash, on your skin. Black Hat locked the collar in place.  
  
"Now you are officially mine." Black Hat whispered as he felt the skin on your neck. He then kissed it, and you let out a soft moan.  
  
"I'm going to tie you down and fuck you so hard." Black Hat did a quiet, sinister laugh after he said that.  
  
"Say 'fuck me, master'."  
  
"Fuck me, master."  
  
    Black Hat got out some rope, and tied you up to the corner posts of the bed. You could struggle, but escaping was just about impossible. Black Hat felt you up with both his hands, enjoying the fact that you were helpless and at his mercy.  
  
    Black Hat put his hand down on you, rubbing your genitals slowly. He felt that you were getting wet. You twitched a little when he touched certain spots, and that excited him greatly. He went low on you, stuck out his long tongue, and started to lick your genitals. He put his index finger into your asshole, and massaged your insides while he licked.  
  
    Your legs were jittering as he licked your g-spot. He flicked the tip of his tongue up and down, making you moan in pleasure. It was impressive the things he could do. You liked being Black Hat's fuck toy for the night, and wanted every night to be like this. Every second he orally fucked you only made you want more.  
  
"M-master..." you mutter  
  
    Black Hat stopped licking, and looked up at you. He rubbed you slow with his hand, so you'd still be stimulated.  
  
"Yes, my little pet?"  
  
"I love this."  
  
"I do too."  
  
    He started licking again, faster than he did before. Your eyes rolled back and were half-closed. You tried to close your legs, because you were overwhelmed by the sensations he was giving you. But since your legs were tied apart, it didn't do much.  
  
    Black Hat stopped licking and sat back up. He gently rubbed your genitals while he spoke.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
  
His voice sounded so sensual in the moment.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good y/g."  
  
    Black Hat put two fingers into your mouth and swirled them around. He felt how warm your tongue and the inside of your cheeks were. He ran the tips of your fingers along your teeth. He then took his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants and briefs, revealing his long, hard penis. The tip was dripping with precum. He adjusted himself, so that it was near your face.  
  
"Would you like a taste, little pet?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"All right then. Open your mouth for me."  
  
    You open your mouth wide, and Black Hat put his thick cock inside of it. You licked and sucked on his member while he thrusted in and out hard, fucking your mouth like you were a sex doll. It tasted salty and was a little heavy in your mouth. The skin was nice and smooth.  
  
    He was going fast, and then he stopped. Black Hat put his shoes beside the bed. He then took his gloves off, setting them on the nightstand. Then his coat and vest were thrown onto the floor. He didn't care how expensive they were, he just let them onto the floor like rags. Next, he untied his tie and put it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

    Black Hat was completely naked, sans his top hat, which was still on his head. He ran his hands across your body, touching your chest, your hips, and your thighs. He slid his fingers across your arms as he got closer to you. You could feel his cock pressed up against your thigh.  
  
    He licked your collared neck, with little bites too. You shivered as he was going. You could hear his quiet groans and quick breaths. One hand reached down to rub you off, and the other reached for the drawer of the nightstand. He shuffled around for a while, until he picked up a pack of mints. He put one in his mouth, and placed one on your tongue.  
  
"Swallow." he said.  
  
    You chewed on the mint, and put it down your throat. Black Hat then licked your lips slowly, lubing them up before pressing them against his. His tongue slid into your mouth. You reciprocated as best as you could. Both of your lips were getting wet with saliva. His tongue felt smooth and warm, and tasted bitter, like black coffee.  
  
"I love you, y/n." he said, taking his tongue out of your mouth.  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Black Hat."  
  
    Black Hat kissed you on the cheek, and asked you a question.  
  
"Who's your master?"  
  
"You are, master."  
  
"Who owns you?"  
  
"You do, master."  
  
"Who's my little pet?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"And what do you do?"  
  
"Serve you, master."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Obey you."  
  
"Say 'I love you, master'."  
  
"I love you, master"  
  
    Black Hat stood on his knees, showing you his erection.  
  
"Do you want to get fucked by your owner?"  
  
You looked at him, your eyes half-closed.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"I knew you'd say yes. Always so eager to please."  
  
    Black Hat rammed his cock into your wet entrance. He drilled you hard, thrusting in and out of you. You could feel him deep inside your abdomen, a sweet sensation filled you up with desire. It was wonderful. Black Hat kept pounding you as his hands wrapped around your neck and pressed down. Your airways were shut by his strong grip, but you wanted him to keep going. You didn't care that it hurt, you didn't care that you couldn't breathe, you just wanted sex. Cruel, sadistic sex.  
  
    Black Hat kept choking you. Black tentacles covered in a clear slime started to come from his back and wriggle around your vulnerable, sensitive body. You expressed concern in your eyes. Black Hat loosened his grasp, smiling as you gasped for air. He slowed down his pace and caressed your cheek while tentacles were creeping on your skin.  
  
"Just relax, it'll be okay. It's just me." Black Hat reassured you.  
  
    Black Hat's tentacles slithered around, untying you. You weren't unbound for long, however. The tentacles wrapped around your limbs and held onto you. Black Hat, with his hands free, put his arms under you and scooped you up. You were then sitting on Black Hat's lap with his dick still inside you. He held you in that position while adjusting his hips to get in deeper. Black Hat lied down, and put his hands on your thighs to help support you while he thrusted inside you.  
  
    You were in a state of ecstasy. Getting to be your boss' new pet, tied down and used as he pleases, it was like a dream. Another one of Black Hat's tentacles slithered to your neck, and wrapped itself tight around it. You couldn't breathe again, but that was okay. Though Black Hat was choking and binding you with ferocious, inhuman tentacles, you felt safe with him. You were feeling a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, and in the heat of the moment, you wanted nothing more than to make your master Black Hat happy.  
  
    Another tentacle came in, entering your mouth. It set off your gag reflex a little, hitting the back of your throat. You quickly got over your gagging though, and sucked on the tentacle, swirling it around your tongue. Black Hat thrusted into you harder. He sat up straight, the tentacles tightened all over your body. He held you close to him as he kept going as fast as he could. Your muscles were stiffened and your mind was cloudy.  
  
Black Hat shouted "Say I'm you're master!"  
  
"You're my master!"  
  
"Say you love me!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Tell me you'll serve me!"  
  
"I will serve you!"  
  
"You're my pet, got it!?"  
  
"Yes, master! Yes, master!"  
  
    Black Hat clenched onto your sides and rammed himself in and out of you. Out of nowhere he smacked your ass. You tried letting out a little yelp, but the tentacle around your neck didn't let you make a sound. Black Hat rubbed the reddened cheek a little, before hitting it again.

    He did that a few times more, before he clenched you again. He was pounding you so much it was starting to hurt, but you didn't care.  
  
    Black Hat let out a loud, low groan, and finally shot his cum inside of you. You could feel his seed oozing in your body. His hands loosened, and the tentacles slithered away, retracting into Black Hat's back. He stroked your side, before lifting you away from him. He lied you down on your back and looked at you.  
  
Black Hat exhaled after a deep breath. "Ah... you're such a good y/g."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
    You rubbed your legs together, still in heat. Black Hat went up beside you, putting one hand under your neck and another low on your stomach.  
  
"You still want more?"  
  
    You looked at Black Hat, who had a blank expression. You could sense that he was tired.  
  
"Um... uh... Yes, master."  
  
"All right. How about you relieve yourself, and I watch?"  
  
    You began rubbing your genitals. Black Hat stared intently at you doing the act, while he scratched the back of your head. Your head and eyes rolled back, you couldn't help your mouth gaping wide open. Black Hat stuck a finger in there, and you closed your lips around it.  
  
    You tightened your legs and kept going. You were so close. You wanted more. You rubbed yourself quickly. Rapid motions were filling you with pleasure. Your arousal erupted, and you had a quiet orgasm.  
  
"I came, master."  
  
"Good y/g. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
    Black Hat lied down and put his arms around you. You never realized how small you felt around him. It was comforting. Black Hat snapped his fingers, and the already dim lights flickered out. Your eyes closed and you made yourself comfortable. Black Hat kissed you on the cheek one more time before going to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, master. I love you." you said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, y/n. I love you too."


End file.
